The Brothers Flub-Happy Easter
by Turquoiseandpurple
Summary: Guapo and Fraz help The Easter Bunny deliver Easter eggs.


The Brothers Flub

"Happy Easter"

In Miss Boomdeeyay's office she handed Guapo and Fraz a package. "Deliver this to The Easter Bunny On Easter World!" she ordered. In The Hoog Guapo and Fraz got in their seats and buckled their seatbelts. The blue foot swiftly kicked the back of The Hoog—causing it to be spat out into space. At The Easter Bunny's house on Easter World, The Hoog parked in the driveway, and out stepped Guapo and Fraz with the package. They approached the house, where Fraz rang the doorbell.

The door opened and there stood The Easter Bunny who was tall, white, and fluffy. "Hello Mr. Easter Bunny. Package for you. Just sign right here" Fraz said. He handed The Easter Bunny a clipboard with a pen attached to it. The Easter Bunny signed where Fraz was pointing, and handed the clipboard back to him, in exchange for the package. "Say? How would you boys like to help me deliver Easter eggs? There'll be a reward if you help me out" The Easter Bunny asked.

Guapo and Fraz got excited over The Easter Bunny mentioning a reward. "Count us in!" Guapo cried. "_Excellent_. Wait right here while I go get my Easter basket" The Easter Bunny replied. He closed the door and The Flub Brothers waited patiently. A moment later The Easter Bunny opened the door carrying a large yellow Easter egg basket filled with Easter eggs. He stepped out the door, closing it behind him. "C'mon let's get to delivering these Easter eggs" he told Guapo and Fraz, and the three walked away from the house.

Throughout the day the three delivered Easter eggs to different houses—careful not to get caught. When they were done delivering all the eggs, they returned to The Easter Bunny's house. "You did well today boys. You shall be rewarded tomorrow morning, which is Easter" The Easter Bunny told Guapo and Fraz. "We look forward to our reward" Fraz replied. He and Guapo bid The Easter Bunny a fond farewell as they headed back to The Hoog. They got inside The Hoog, where it lifted off into the sky—heading back to Retrograde.

The next morning, which was Easter, the sound of birds chirping could be heard. In The Flub Brothers' room Guapo and Fraz's woke open in their bunkbeds. "It's Easter Guapo!" Fraz cried excited. The door opened and the yellow portable TV with Miss Boomdeeyay on the screen entered. "Report to my office at once! That is all!" Miss Boomdeeyay ordered, and the yellow portable TV left the room. Guapo and Fraz got out of their bunkbeds, and left the room as well.

In Miss Boomdeeyay's office she was sitting at her desk that had a blue Easter egg basket sitting on it, when Guapo and Fraz entered. "You wanted to see us Miss Boomdeeyay?" Fraz asked. "Yes this is for you. It's from The Easter Bunny" Miss Boomdeeyay replied. A look of excitement crossed Guapo and Fraz's faces. Fraz picked up the Easter basket, which had a small note in it. He took the note out of the basket, and began to read it aloud.

"Dear Guapo and Fraz, Here's your reward for helping me deliver Easter eggs yesterday—two chocolate bunnies. Sincerely, The Easter Bunny" Fraz read aloud. He and Guapo looked in the Easter basket, and saw the two chocolate bunnies in it. They happily took the Easter basket and left the office.

In the lounge Valerina and Squeege were eating breakfast, when Guapo and Fraz entered with excitement. "Morning guys. Happy Easter" Valerina said. "Happy Easter to you too Valerina. Look what The Easter Bunny gave me and Guapo" Fraz replied. He handed Valerina the Easter basket, where she read the note in it. "Why Fraz! That was awfully sweet of you and Guapo to help The Easter Bunny deliver his Easter eggs. You two deserve your reward!" Valerina cried. "We sure do Valerina!" Fraz proudly replied.

He and Guapo took their chocolate bunnies out of the basket, unwrapped them, and took their first bites. "Mmm! Caramel!" Guapo said as he chewed. When he and Fraz finished eating their chocolate bunnies, they took their basket, and left the lounge.

That evening in the lounge Guapo, Fraz, Valerina, and Squeege were sitting at the table eating Easter dinner, which was a pot roast with cooked carrots and potatoes. After dinner they ate dessert which was chocolate cake. "Happy Easter Fraz" Guapo said. "Happy Easter Guapo" Fraz replied.

The End


End file.
